이중 인격 ALTER AGO
by Im Taehyun
Summary: Sebuah cerita bebas, dengan 1 orang yang memiliki 3 karakter yang berbeda-beda, kalian akan bebas berimajinasi. (tidak ada gender, tidak ada deskripsi tokoh)


_Sebuah dunia, dimana kamu bisa menjadi dirimu_

_Ataupun orang lain …_

Aku terbangun di sebuah padang rumput luas dengan beberapa tubuh dan darah yang tergeletak disekitarku, entah sudah berapa kali seperti ini, orang-orang dari sekelompok mafia yang tanpa kutahu tujuannya mengejarku dan sepertinya ingin memusnahkanku. Kubangunkan tubuhku, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakangku membersihkan sisa tanah yang menempel, kemudian berlalu dengan wajah _poker face_ andalanku.

vvv

Perkenalkan aku adalah diriku, salah satu dari _mereka_. Siapa mereka? Nanti kalian juga akan mengenalnya. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu perduli tentang diriku, hidupku, dan bakatku. Tetapi entah kenapa aku sangat perduli dengan mereka. Aneh memang tentang sikapku, dan akan kuberitahu kalian bahwa hidupku ini sangat membosankan dan kau harus berfikir dua kali untuk memahami ini.

Sekarang aku sedang berada disekolah, tepatnya dikelasku. Kulirik seorang guru yang sedang berceloteh ria didepan kelas memberikan penjelasan dengan cara yang sangat membosankan. Kupasang_ headset _dikedua telingaku, mendengarkan sebuah lagu mungkin bisa membuang kebosananku, kututup mata tanpa perduli tatapan guru dan beberapa bisikan teman sekelasku. Ayolah, seperti mereka tidak mengenalku saja.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Kulangkahkan kakiku di sepanjang koridor yang sekarang sedang ramai dilalui oleh beberapa siswa, guru, dan mahluk-mahluk _yang kalian mengerti apa yang kumaksud. _Menuju tempat biasa aku menghabiskan waktu istirahat atau untuk membolos di beberapa jam pelajaran saat sedang berbaik hati tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi mereka, yaitu atap sekolah.

Kutarik nafasku dalam, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku. Hari ini cukup cerah dengan langit yang berawan. Kugigit pelan bekal yang kubawa hari ini sembari menatap ke arah kota penuh keramaian, mengkira-kira apa yang sedang dilakukan orang-orang disana, mungkin disana ada hal yang bisa mengatasi rasa bosanku ? Tanpa pikir panjang kuloncatkan tubuhku kebawah, dan mendarat pelan dengan tumpuan kedua kaki. Segera setelahnya berjalan dengan anggun menuju kota meninggalkan gedung membosankan itu.

vvv

Kedua mataku membola lucu, mengamati beberapa barang yang ditawarkan pedagang disepanjang jalan. Hai ! aku adalah salah satu dari diriku ! Bingung ? aku juga bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, jadi kalau bingung tidak usah dipikirkan ya ! hehehe. Hal yang paling kusukai adalah coklat, permen, es krim, semuanya. Tapi yang paling kusukai dari yang paling kusukai adalah es krim, sebut aku maniak es krim, berapapun es krim yang diberikan padaku, aku yakin pasti bisa menghabiskannya. Oke lanjut ke topik ! Kini di tangan kananku membawa sebuah permen kapas, sepotong kue di tangan kiri, beberapa bungkus lolipop di kantung dan mulutku menggigit sebuah coklat. Sambil terus berjalan bersenandung kecil dan memberikan senyum kepada semua orang.

Langkahku terhenti tepat didepan disebuah bangunan kedai es krim yang baru buka, tanpa menunggu kulangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam tempat itu.

Bunyi sebuah lonceng saat terbuka pintu kedai menandakan kedatangan pengunjung. Kududukan diriku di sebuah kursi di pojok ruangan dekat dengan jendela kaca yang sangat besar, dari sini aku bisa mengamati semua hal. tidak lama seseorang datang mendekat kearah tempat dudukku. seorang pelayan, ah ! seragamnya berbeda ? mungkin dia pemilik kedai ini, tebakku. Kuberikan senyuman manis saat dia berada tepat di depanku, dia membalas senyumanku sambil menanyakan beberapa pesananku. Aku rasa aku menyukainya, terasa dari detak jantungku yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tersenyum beberapa saat kulihat dia pergi meninggalkanku ke arah meja kasir.

Pesananku baru saja tiba, dengan mata berbinar, kusendokan cepat es krim rasa favoritku dengan sendok kecil, menikmaki lelehan nikmat es krim yang mencair di tenggorokanku dengan lahap. Mataku sangat fokus menatap es krim dalam mangkuk kaca itu. Ah ! aku seperti terhipnotis oleh makanan dingin ini untuk terus melahapnya. Saat sedang asik dengan acara mari melahap es krim, tanpa sengaja mataku melirik kearah jendela kaca, seperti ada bayangan hitam yang lewat disana ? atau mungkin aku cuma salah lihat saja. Tanpa terlalu memperdulikan hal itu aku melanjutkan acaraku yang agak terganggu tadi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kedai es krim itu. Menyusuri jalanan kota dengan lampu-lampu jalan yang mulai menyala satu persatu. Sepertinya hari sudah mulai gelap, astaga ! aku takut kegelapan, bagaimana ini. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari telapak tanganku, kusatukan kedua tanganku kemudian menggosok-gosokannya, sambil meyakinkan diriku bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Tetapi sepertinya tidak semua harapan dapat langsung dikabulkan, kulihat beberapa orang sepertinya sedang di bawah pengaruh alkohol dengan tampang yang sangar mendekat ke arahku.

vvv

Kupasang seringaian khas di bibirku, melirik kearah mereka yang berjumlah lima orang mengelilingi tubuhku. Mereka kira mereka berhadapan dengan siapa. Kuregangkan otot-ototku melakukan pemanasan singkat. Kuayunkan kedua tanganku memulai permainan, menari dimalam hari memang sangat menyenangkan.

Kuarahkan satu tanganku pada salah satu dari mereka_, bingo_ ! satu jarum menempel di lehernya, terus kugerakkan tubuhku, menancapkan jarum di tempat yang sama. Satu, dua, tiga, sepuluh, limapuluh, seratus jarum melepaskan kepala itu dari tubuhnya. Darah bercucuran dari tubuh itu, kepalanya menggelinding di antara kedua kakiku, dengan seringaian kuinjak kepala itu hingga remuk, kemudian menendangnya ke arah mereka. Saat yang lainnya _shock_ membeku melihat nasib temannya, salah satu dari mereka memberanikan diri untuk maju dengan sebuah pisau di tangannya. Kugerakkan kembali tubuhku menari dibawah lampu jalan dan sinar bulan, menempelkan jarum-jarum yang selalu kubawa itu di sekitar tangannya hingga melepaskan genggamannya pada pisau itu. Kudekap tubuhnya dalam dekapanku, ingin rasanya aku tertawa merasakan tubuh orang ini bergetar. Kudekatkan bibirku di pipinya memberikan kecupan singkat, kemudian kembali mengeluarkan jarumku dan menancapkan dua di kedua matanya, rintihan yang sangat memilukan itu menjadi penyemangatku, kugerakkan jarum itu mencongkel kedua matanya, hingga tubuh itu sudah tidak bernyawa.

Kulihat tiga sisanya berlari pergi menyelamatkan diri. _How_ _? _siapa yang tadi datang dengan seringaian ingin bermain denganku ? sekarang aku sudah bermain dan kalian ingin pergi begitu saja ? dimana sopan santunmu ? berteriak kepada mereka dengan sedikit terkikik. Dengan sigap kuraih pisau yang tadi ingin dipakai si bodoh itu untuk menyerangku, melemparkan kearah salah satu dari mereka, dan_ yeah _tepat mengenai belakang kepalanya hingga tubuh itu ambruk. Kugerakan lagi tubuhku melanjutkan tarian penutup untuk dua orang sisanya, melepaskan jarum jarumku kesekujur tubuh mereka hingga tubuh mereka penuh tertancap jarum-jarumku dan darah yang keluar disela-sela jarum itu.

Aku terkekeh sebentar, sembari mendekati orang dengan pisau tertancap dibelakang kepalanya, rupanya yang satu ini masih hidup. dengan cepat kutarik pisau itu kearah atas membelah kepalanya hingga otak, kuambil otak yang terkeluar itu menghancurkannya dengan tanganku kemudian mengusapkannya ke tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku ditengah malam dengan sangat anggun.

vvv

#TBC/END

* * *

Ini postingan pertama saya di ffn, jadi maaf kalau masih mengecewakan, banyak typo, dan lainnya ^^


End file.
